split monstruo
by mianua
Summary: Kevin, un hombre con 23 personalidades, secuestra a 4 chicas jóvenes y las mantiene retenidas en un sótano. A medida que una de sus personalidades va imponiéndose al resto, la de las chicas, y la del propio Kevin, peligra cada vez más. Dos hermanas deberán de escapar de este horrible monstruo
1. secuestro

Pov de casey

Miré por la ventana, deseando estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera aquí. No es que no me importara alejarme de mi tío por unas horas, quiero decir que esa es la única razón por la que vine a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Claire junto mi hermana - toma - corro la vista de la ventana y arqueo un ceja - es pastel tiene crema tu favorito - sonrió por eso aunque no tenía ganas y ella mira Claire.Debo admitir que ambas teníamos envidia de esa chica era tan feliz. Ella no estaba lastimada como ella o tenía el problema de su hermana

Pov Ivana

Odiaba verla así pero qué podía hacer sólo tenía casi 18 nadie me creería además con mis problemas dirían que estoy loca.

Mientras estaba ocupado mirando por la ventana, todos se preparaban para irse y fue cuando noté a un hombre sentado en su auto como si estuviera esperando algo o alguien. Era calvo, llevaba gafas y una forma recta como si le gustaba el control , delgado vestía con abrigo gris. Realmente no podía decir nada más porque no estaba tan cerca de la ventana. Lo miré inconscientemente durante unos cinco minutos seguidos, sin siquiera darme cuenta de que estaban Casey a mi lado que me dijo que tenía que tomar las pastilla le agradecí

Ella piensa que nos puede tranquilizar

No puede nosotra las cuidamos

Ese suéter le queda feo

Es una chica muy graciosa…la comeran viva suspiró ignorandolas

Claire nos llamó , la fiesta ha terminado y nos vamos todos. ¿Tienes que como irse Pregunto Claire dulcemente

Yo le sonreí y mi hermana se levantó de la mesa Oh, sí, solo uh ... déjame llamar a mi tío Ella se levanto para llamarlo

. Siempre odié cualquier contacto con él. Y más odie no poder protegerla me lleve la mano en mi hombro por instinto

Pov de Casey

marque el teléfono y este sonó un buen rato vi a mi hermana,mirando por la ventana no se que ignore eso y me extremeci al oír la voz de mi tío por el teléfono ¿Qué necesitas? ¡Estoy viendo el partido !respondió sonando enojado y molesto por mi interferencia

Puedes recoger nos de la fiesta, ¿si? Se oyó bufido

sí, déjame ver si e si arranca dijo con Dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz. Volvió al teléfono unos treinta segundos

-Oye, lo siento, pero parece que no va a ninguna parte hoy, ¿puedes conseguir que alguien más lleven?; Dijo mientras se reía para sí mismo. Lo que a juzgar por el tiempo que tomó y la risa, obviamente significaba que ni siquiera lo intentó.

-Sí bien...Colgué, sabiendo que estaría en problema cuando lleguemos

Poco a poco me dirigí hacia Marcia, Claire y su padre y mi hermana aún estaba sentada mirando la ventana parecía perdida pero conociendola estaba pensando

\- el auto de mi tío se descompuso, así que vamos a tomar el bus -Dije esperando que se fueran y me dejaran ir sola con mi hermana que estaba agarrando sueb

No las vamos a dejar se vayan en un autobús. Las llevaremos Dijo con la más cálida sonrisa. Me gustó mucho, me recordó a papá

Pov Ivana

El hombre parecía buen si parece nuestro padre

No se parece nada

Es gracioso

Podía ser surgar Dady

No quería oír las voces realmente no quería oír las cuando volví a la realidad Claire estaba hablando

Vamos, saben que quieres, y además, estamos recibiendo un helado de camino a casa y ¿a quién no le gusta helado Claire dijo que me hacía sentir mejor al respecto, y también quería un poco de helado de vainilla. Y uno de chocolate para mi hermana hace años que no como ese manjar aba

OK Dijo con una pequeña pero notable sonrisa mi hermana yo abrazo con cariño y

Caminamos fuera del centro comercial y comenzamos a ir al auto salíamos de la nada y, literalmente , colisioné con lo que parecía una pared de ladrillos y caí al suelo. Hice un grito muy tranquilo cuando mi trasero golpeó con fuerza el asfalto. Los otros ya estaban delante de mí y ni siquiera notaron lo que pasó. Cuando levanté la vista, rápidamente noté que era el hombre al que había mirado en su auto. Ni siquiera me echó una mano para ayudarme a levantar idiota dijeron todas mi voces este vez estaba con ellas. Ignore al hombre y camine hacia el auto - esta bien - le afirmó

\- Casey tu adelante y Ivana atrás con Claire y Marcia - yo me siento más cerca de la puerta y miró hacia fuera mientras ambas amiga hablan sobre cosas de chicos me puse los auriculares comencé a reproducirse mi música

Casey

escuché un ruido ,así que miré por la ventanilla trasera y no vi nada . El papá debe haber dejado caer algo pesado en el maletero. Escuché que la puerta se abría, así que me giré para ponerme el cinturón de seguridad cuando noté que una caja tirada al lado del maletero. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal y me volví solo para encontrarme con hombre que no conocía mi hermana abrió los ojos asustada

Él había sacado un paño dorado y comenzó a recoger las pequeñas envolturas que estaban en el tablero, no tenía ni idea de por qué diablos lo estaba haciendo o qué estaba sucediendo. Me congelé y no moví ni un músculo ni me atreví a apartar la mirada de él. Él había sacado un paño dorado y comenzó a recoger las pequeñas envolturas que estaban en el tablero, no tenía ni idea de por qué diablos lo estaba haciendo o qué estaba sucediendo. Me congelé y no moví ni un músculo ni me atreví a apartar la mirada de él. Él había sacado un paño dorado y comenzó a recoger las pequeñas envolturas que estaban en el tablero, no tenía ni idea de por qué diablos lo estaba haciendo o qué estaba sucediendo. Me congelé y no moví ni un músculo ni me atreví a apartar la mirada

Disculpe señor, creo que tiene el auto -Dijo Claire desde atrás. Sin dudarlo, se puso una máscara, cerró las puertas, sacó una botella de spray, se dio la vuelta y las roció hasta que la sustancia de la botella las eliminó.Mi hermana intento taparse la cara pero tambien se durmio Estaba aterrorizada y no sabía qué hacer. Se hundió un poco tranquilamente en su asiento, se quitó la máscara y respiró hondo. Miré hacia adelante mientras lentamente puse mi mano en la manija de la puerta. Tirando ligeramente porque estaba nuevamente aterrorizado de que este hombre me viera hacer esto. Pero luego, por supuesto, la puerta tenía que hacer el de;Ding Ding Ding que siempre hace cuando abres una puerta. Me congelé una vez más y miré para encontrarlo mirándome con una mirada decepcionada y enojada en


	2. te elijo a ti

Por Ivana

Desperté una habitación horrible fui la primera en despertar ¿ dónde estaba? Busqué con la mirada y vi mi hermana acostada a mi lado y las chicas en otra cama

Podía sentir mis ataques y sus voces no quería saber nada de esa maldita voces abrace a mi hermanita pero esta seguía dormida-¿ dónde estamos?

-no se - respondí Claire que aún estaba confundida tenía que analizar cómo salir de este lugar

Pov Casey

Abri mis ojos muy ligeramente, y las cosas estaban borrosas. No podía ver mucho, así que me froté los ojos con la esperanza de obtener algo de claridad con mi visión. Funcionó un poco, pero tenía un dolor de cabeza masivo y los pequeños gritos provenientes de Dios saben dónde definitivamente no estaban en auto del padre de Claire

Cuando finalmente pude ver, miré frente a mí y vi a Claire y Marcia acurrucadas juntas en una cama y mirándome Sentí la mano de mi hermana en mi hombro y la miré parecía asustada

De repente recordé todo lo que sucedió, coche, chico, ojos azules y, oh sí, la parte de cloroformo de secuestro. Pero todavía no me había sentado, así que no sabía por qué me miran

¿Por qué me miran? Dije confundida Solo miraron de nuevo frente a mi había visto porque sentía que no podía moverme aunque podía. ¿ POR qué me miran?

Susurré en voz tan baja que estoy segura de que fui la única que lo escuchó. En un segundo, me di cuenta de por qué me miraban así. El hombre estaba sentado en una silla, justo frente a mi cama, solo mirándome. Inmediatamente sentí una sensación de temor y terror cuando vi su mirada sin emocione

Pensé que nunca te levantara Dijo rompiendo el silencio que llenaba la habitación. Su presencia fue muy severa y fría. Esperó como si esperara que le explicara por qué no lo hice

Yo...mi voz se fue apagando. Mis mejillas se sentían al rojo vivo por la vergüenza y bien con todo lo demás, me sorprendería si no fueran rojas. No dijo nada sobre mi intento de responder, pero nunca apartó la vista de mí. Todo lo que hice fue mirar el Y luego miró a las demás

Te elijo a ti -yo miró a Marcia que intentaba escaparse de tipo extraño Ella se acercó a mi hermana - haste encima- la oí decirle repetida vez Yo lo había entendió el tipo era germofobico

Unos largo minutos y Marcia volvió llorando Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo Dijo en un grito miendas mal decía - ahora tengo que limpiar todo de nuevo gruño y salió de la habitación

Cerré los ojos aliviada. Miré a Claire llevar a su amiga al baño y me acerqué a mi hermana - la salvaste -

\- por ahora dijo esta me mira y suspira - no se cuanto podemos sobrevivir


End file.
